Movies
Movies refers to the cinematics, or cutscenes, included in the game. There are thirteen in all, including the main intro, the main cast's intros, and the main cast's endings, or "finales". In the Gamecube/Xbox version, the intros are found in the "Intro Movies" section from the Main Menu, while the endings are found in the "View Progress" screen from the Options menu. In the Playstation versions, all movies are found within the "Movies" section. Tonight @ 8 Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): None Unlock conditions (Playstation): None Transcript Announcer: Tonight, on a very special episode of Cel Damage... in to a shot of Violet in the middle of a desert at night. Vultures are faintly heard cawing in the distance, as Violet looks over her left shoulder, with a worried expression Will Violet ever learn of the disease that's slowly killing her? out and in to a shot of Sinder standing on a rug in a living room, leaving a puddle of urine underneath him Will Sinder ever become house-trained? explosion is seen and various clips of the characters fighting one another are shown, accompanied by rock/hip-hop music ...NAAAAAAAH! We'll just drive around way too fast and blow up everything in sight like we do every week! phone number that reads, "1-555-BUY-OUR-CRAP" appears on-screen, and then we cut to Violet and Dominique Trix on a stage as the music instantly comes to a halt, presenting lots of weaponry and merchandise, with a collective "Ooooooooh...Aaaaahhhhh..." from the audience (And don't forget to call in during the show to buy crap that you'll never need. Not available in all states.) music continues as it cuts back to the action. Violet is driving her vehicle, and rams into many vehicles, putting them on the front of her vehicle and destroying theirs. The characters in order are: Fowl Mouth, Dominique, B.T. Bruno, Sinder, Flemming Cel Damage! Tonight at 8. [the Cel Damage logo appears in the upper-left corner, and text reading, "Tonight @ 8" appears at the bottom of the screen] Celebrity Spotlight Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): None Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win three matches as Violet on any mode. Transcript walks out of her trailer and to her vehicle, while the camera zooms in on her Cameraman: We're doing your interview. Uh, didn't you get the memo? Violet: Flip off or die, chucklehead. Cameraman: Violet, pauses what do you like most about starring in Cel Damage? turns around Violet: I'll show you!... grins creepily, and then proceeds to punch the cameraman. The camera falls over on its side as we hear the cameraman getting beat up, and then we see a person on fire, running around screaming. Violet then gets in her vehicle and runs over the cameraman and the camera, cutting to static. A test pattern is then displayed on-screen, reading, "Please Stand By" and depicting a picture of Violet Man-Sized Serving Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): None Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win three matches as B.T. Bruno on any mode. Transcript Bruno is performing on a stage Bruno: singing I'm B.L.T. Without the lettuce A man-sized serving You won't forget it beat Bruno: I've always wanted to be an entertainer, ever since I was a kid, just like my hero, The King. Producer: an unimpressed tone Okay, that's nice, thank you for coming. We'll call you. Bruno: Uh, to dance I can dance too, if you want. Producer: OH GOD NO! UH, THAT'S OKAY, WE'VE SEEN ENOUGH, THANK YOU! NEXT! cuts back to his standing position Bruno: Wait, wait, I can do one more thing! zooms off-screen, and then a bulldozer-like truck comes crashing through the brick wall I have an eighteen-thousand pound truck that can crush anything! Producer: Why didn't you say so? You're hired! Pink Slip Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): None Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win three matches as Sinder on any mode. Transcript see a door that reads, "The Devil, CEO" Satan: Effective immediately. Your employment with us is terminated, Sinder. Sinder: But...but... Satan: You're just, well, costing us too much in damages. Clean out your chaos bin and be out by three. walks out the door, whimpering, while sad music plays. Flames are seen from within the doorway. Sinder slowly wanders around the surface world, with a saddened expression. He walks by a bird and burns it with his fire breath. He then walks by a sign that reads, "Help Wanted" and burns it as well. A few seconds after doing so, it registers with him, and both he and the music pause. He runs up to the Producer's trailer and knocks on the door Producer: Yeah, yeah. May I help you? of saliva shoot out of Sinder's mouth like a fountain as his head spins around clockwise Producer: Woah, you're PERFECT! You're hired! grabs Sinder and takes him into his trailer 555-DOMX Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): None Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win three matches as Dominique Trix on any mode. Transcript Trix is driving her car, talking on the phone Dominique: Okay then, Friday it is, apartment building. Oops, gotta go, darling, I'm getting beeped. switches calls Hello? ...Oh, stop worrying, the meeting with the network went great. ...Actually, he's right here. ...No-no-no, he can't talk right now. Producer pops out from within the car, holding a scrubbing brush Dominique: You're not done yet. Back to polishing my boots, you missed a spot. Producer: Yes, ma'am! goes back down, the sound of scrubbing is heard as Dominique pulls into Cel Damage Studios Dominique: I've got the new Cel Damage contract right here. ...You're welcome. Fowled Up Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): None Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win three matches as Fowl Mouth on any mode. Transcript see a shot of several trailers at night, guarded by a fence with a message reading, "Cel Damage Studios, Keep Out". Fowl Mouth leaps over the fence and sneaks over to the Producer's trailer. He picks the lock and makes the doorknob come off of the door, then walks in. The camera pans to the window of the trailer as the lights come on Producer: held at gunpoint Aaaah! W-whatever you want, take it! Uh...money, jewelry... Fowl Mouth: I don't want that! You're gonna put me on the show, see? You're gonna make me a star...if you know what's good for ya. Producer: Ohhh, not YOU again! You're already ON the show, you moron! back down in his bed Oh, actors! Zogar's Calling! Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): None Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win three matches as Flemming on any mode. Transcript is in a hot tub with Violet and Dominique. Flemming is completely shirtless, while Violet is wearing a bikini, and Dominique is holding a vine of grapes and wearing her usual attire. Slow funk music is playing in the background Violet: Oh Flemming, you're such a stud. her arms around him, while making a creepy grin Dominique: And so smart. him a grape Flemming: Ahh, I know. quickly grabs Flemming and starts shaking him Violet: Dude, wake UP! You're gonna miss Zogar! Flemming: What are you talking about? music instantly comes to a halt as Violet's head is swapped out for the head of a redheaded male with freckles and bad teeth, who is presumably Flemming's best friend Flemming's Friend: You know, Zogar, King of the Metrons? You're having one of those-- [cuts to reality. Flemming and his friend are at a comic convention, with magazines and other memorabilia with the Cel Damage cast on the covers. A record scratch is heard] Stupid dreams again, Flemming! Meanwhile, Zogar is signing Metron headbands in Hall B! Come on! off Flemming: a disappointed tone ...Coming... M.E.A.T. Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): Win every match on every mode as Violet. Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win twelve matches as Violet on any mode. Transcript is sitting on a stool, holding a chainsaw, while a sheep sits next to her Announcer: Models for Ethical Animal Treatment would like you to know that no real sheep were harmed in the making of our show. All our sheep are professional cartoon sheep, trained in the arts of the cartoon gang. Violet? stands up Violet: That's right! Cartoon sheep don't mind at all when you do THIS to them! slices the sheep in half with her chainsaw, only for it to return back to normal immediately afterwards See? gets rid of the chainsaw and then a rope comes down from above And they don't mind it when you do THIS either! jumps and pulls the rope, causing a 100-ton weight to drop down from the sky and squash the sheep. It then reappears outside of the weight Nor do they care when you do... grabs out an axe this, or this, or that! chases the sheep with her axe, constantly trying to swing at it. They both run behind the weight, with an audible explosion upon running behind it and the sheep both peek out from behind the weight Thank you. to chase the sheep, this time without any weapon Announcer: This message brought to you by Models for Ethical Animal Treatment. M.E.A.T. logo appears Big Step-Brother Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): Win every match on every mode as B.T. Bruno. Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win twelve matches as B.T. Bruno on any mode. Transcript Bruno is at a park, holding a football Bruno: Hi, I'm B.T., from the hit show, Cel Damage. You know, being a big stepbrother is easy. And it's fun, too! throws the football to a young girl. The ball comes in fast, and nails the girl, sending her flying through a bush, leaving a hole inside it. Bruno then walks up to a young boy on rollerskates There's lots of kids who need a helpin' hand. I became a big stepbrother in less than five minutes. up four fingers There's hardly any papers to fill out. smacks the boy hard, sending him through a brick wall, leaving a hole shaped like the boy Careful, Billy! chuckles Oh, kids. picks up another young boy from off-screen, and hugs him, as we hear the boy's bones cracking. Bruno sways the child back and forth They're so cute and huggable. Mmmmmm...but they sure do sleep a lot! What's up with that? Announcer: To become a big stepbrother or sister, call your local branch today. Chef Lightning Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): Win every match on every mode as Sinder. Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win twelve matches as Sinder on any mode. Transcript is on a cooking show, wearing a chef's hat and preparing a dish, composed of raw meat and inedible objects Narrator: Sinder really has a...unique style of cooking. I'm not sure if the judges are going to approve or not. pulls out an axe and chops up the "food" Sinder: WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! chef presents his dish from off-screen to the judges. Sinder then slides in, presenting his dish Female: I'm thinking very much that Chef Pier's dish is looking much more...tasty? At this point. I must admit. close-up illustration showing Sinder's dish in detail is seen Judge #1: What will the judges think about...all this raw meat? back to Sinder and the judges Judge #2: Sinder didn't even have time to cook it! Sinder: Whoops! Oh yeah... lights the meat with his fire breath, burning the judges along with and reducing them to skeletons Sinder: I WIN I WIN I WIN!!! runs in circles on the table, knocking over everything that is on the table, as well as the skulls of the first two judges. After Sinder runs off-screen, the skull of the third judge falls off onto the table, with a "BONK" sound Trix's Treehouse Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): Win every match on every mode as Dominique Trix. Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win twelve matches as Dominique Trix on any mode. Transcript Trix's Treehouse logo appears on-screen for two seconds as a short piano ditty plays. We see the interior of a treehouse, and two puppets Puppet 1: What's wrong, Thumbscrew? Puppet 2: Oh, I'm feeling blue, Spikey... sound of a whip cracking is heard as the camera cuts to Dominique Dominique: Don't be sad, boys! Puppets: Yes, ma'am. Dominique: You can be happy any time you want! You just have to know how! Puppets: Yes, ma'am. Dominique: Besides, we have a special guest today...the Easter Bunny. camera cuts to a cardboard box with a person trapped inside it. Their dialogue is muffled. Afterwards, a cut-to-commercial card, reading "Trix's Treehouse will be right back," appears Digging and You Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): Win every match on every mode as Fowl Mouth. Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win twelve matches as Fowl Mouth on any mode. Transcript Mouth and Flemming are at a farm-like area. Flemming is digging a giant hole, and Fowl Mouth is standing on a sack. Harmonica music is playing in the background Fowl Mouth: Listen up, ya mugs! Now, before you start to dig, be sure to contact your local city officials, whether or not it's safe and all, see. You never know, you might run into... camera focuses on Flemming A unintelligible water main. huge gush of water comes out of the hole and propels Flemming into the air. He then falls back down and gets hit with his own shovel. The camera zooms back out so we see both Flemming and Fowl Mouth Or maybe, a power line. gets electrified by the power line. We see his skeleton for about two frames during this. Afterwards, he falls back into the hole Or maybe even your, uh, gas pipe here. sniffs, then gets caught in an explosion and is flung several feet into the air Don't-- sack Fowl Mouth is standing on begins to wriggle. He instantly smacks it with his shovel, and kicks it into the hole Don't be a pig, think before you dig! Thanks. finally lands in the distance Simply Bruce Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox): Win every match on every mode as Flemming. Unlock conditions (Playstation): Win twelve matches as Flemming on any mode. Transcript is on stage at a talk show, called, "Simply Bruce". The crowd is cheering as a teenage boy is pulled in Host: Flemming, I understand Butch here used to pick on you in school, steal your lunch money, tear off your arms! How did that make you feel? Flemming: Like THIS. pulls out a device, and fires it at Butch. A buttocks appears in place of his head, as flatulence is heard. Butch turns around to reveal that his head is now in place of where his buttocks used to be. The crowd cheers Butch: OH MY GOD!!! What have you done to me?! runs off-stage. Another bully is reluctantly pushed in Host: Our next bully is Choco. Come on out, boy! nervously takes a seat, as the Simply Bruce logo appears on-screen, with the subtitle, "Reconciling with Bullies". As he sits down, the sound of a machine tuning up is heard, while Choco jumps out of his seat in fear, running and screaming Flemming: This may drain the studio's electricity. pulls the lever as the screen cuts to static